Of Space Trees and Wands
by Strumwulf
Summary: Ayeka Misaka has been asked by her brother to find a lost branch of their family. What will she find and how will it affect Harry and his friends?


Of Space Trees and Wands

Of Space Trees and Wands

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Tenchi Muyo are owned by their respective creators.

Prologue

Masaki Shrine, Japan

It had been a beautiful wedding, with the exception of one glaring flaw. She wasn't the bride. Instead, Tenchi had proposed to that horrible monster Ryoko and Ryoko had accepted. Now she was alone again. Tenchi and Ryoko had taken Ryo-ohki and headed off on their honeymoon. Mihoshi and Kiyone had headed back to Galaxy Police headquarters to report in, and Sasami and Washu had gone with Funaho, Mother and Farther back to Jurai. It was only her and Yosho still at the shrine. She had given the excuse that she didn't want to be far from Ryu-oh as the reason she was staying at the shrine, instead of going back to Jurai. But really, she didn't want to return to life she had before Ryoko had first entered her life. The last couple of years had been the most exciting and fulfilling of her life. She would even miss the fights with Ryoko. But she was a bit of a loss of what do next. Maybe Yosho would have some advice.

As if her thoughts had drew him to her, Yosho appeared beside her. "A Yen for your thoughts, Ayeka."

"I find myself at loss of what to do, brother. I do not wish to return to Jurai at this time, but I find I want to wander a bit." Ayeka said.

"The last couple of years have been quite busy, haven't they. Perhaps, you can go explore the rest of this planet. There is more to Earth than this shrine and Tokyo. You could even check in on our other relatives."

"Other relatives, Yosho. Does Funaho know of this?" questioned Ayeka.

"Of course. I gave Mother a full report of my activities these last 700 years. It's amazing, even after all these years, she still make me feel like I'm a little boy who has gotten in trouble again."

"These other relatives, where do they live?"

"Oh, here and there, I've a list up in the shrine office. But I'm most concerned about the Potters. I have not heard anything from them in over a decade, and my recent inquiries have been blocked by someone. Though, I did get a fairly recent address for a Harry Potter."

"Thank you, Yosho. It will be good to have something to do. Let me get a few things together and I'll be on my way."

"I'll gather what I have on the rest of our family, so you can take it with you, Ayeka."

A few weeks later

Little Whinging, Surrey, England

A black Mercedes Benz pulled up to the end of Privit Drive. The driver got out and opened the rear door. Ayeka stepped out of the car and looked around. "Such sameness, how can these people stand it. Wait here for me. I call you when I'm ready to leave."

"Yes, ma'am", responded the driver as Ayeka made her way down the street.

After walking for a few minutes, she came upon two boys. One was about her height with scraggly black hair wearing oversized and worn clothes, the other stood full head taller and was twice as big. They were arguing, when a sudden chill filled the air. The smaller boy pulled a thin stick out of his back pocket and ordered, "Dudley, run!"

Dudley collapsed at the feet of the boy, knocking the stick out his hand. As the other boy scrambled to grab the stick, two black hooded figures floated towards the two boys. Ayeka could feel the air chill and her darkest memories stir to the surface as the figures got closer. One of the creatures started heading straight for Ayeka, as the other loomed over the fallen boy. Ayeka stood still as she once again experienced Ryoko's attack on Jurai, Sasami's near death, Yosho's leaving, seeing Tenchi die, and Kagato's brutal assault on her. As she felt Kagato ripping her apart again, something deep inside of her opened and a much beloved voice spoke "Strike now, sister. Save yourself and the boys."

A warm presence filled her, and as she opened her eyes, she saw a single wedge of white light appear in front of her and the dark creature trying to move past it. "A Lighthawk wing", Ayeka whispered to herself as she reached out as if to grasp the wedge. A flash of light filled the area, as Ayeka shifted from her formal attire into Jurain Battle Gear and the wedge of light transformed into a great sword. Ayeka grasped the sword with both hands, and held vertically at her right shoulder as if she were performing some kind of salute.

"Die, foul demon, in the name of Jurai and Tsunami." Ayeka shouted as she flew straight into the creature, driving the sword through its body. As the Light Hawk Wing struck, the dementor disintegrated. Ayeka then turned toward the second dementor and threw the sword at. As the sword crossed the distance, it changed into a spinning disc that sliced through the dementor ending its existence.

As Harry watched, the strange lady that destroyed the dementors suddenly collapse as her clothes changed from some kind of fighting outfit to what looked liked robes and the strange sword disappeared. _"Is she a wizard? Did Dumbledore send her?"_ Harry thought as he managed to catch her before her head hit the ground. _"How did she destroy the dementors?_ _I thought that was impossible." _Harry picked the lady up started heading back to his uncle's house. "Come on, Dudley. The dementors are gone. We need to see if this lady is alright." Harry ordered. Dudley followed meekly behind Harry as they headed back to #4 Privit Drive.


End file.
